


Sansy Needs Mommy's Help~

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty Sansy, Breeding Kink, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Reader has a vagina, Smut, reader is female, skeledicks, vore elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot bitty smut about a poor little Sansy in heat. He says he doesn't need your help.</p><p>But should you really believe that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansy Needs Mommy's Help~

**Author's Note:**

> Requestt for Archive of our Own guest SANSasional the sanstastic
> 
> Enjoy your sins, friend!

Today had been a pretty normal day,

HAD.

It started as usual enough, you woke up to find Sansy snuggling against you, fast asleep. It took you around 10 minutes to wake up that lazy-bones, after which you took breakfast, put on some work clothes and you went to work, your boss didn't mind employees bringing their bitties with them so long as they stayed close, so you were able to bring Sansy. Even if most of what he usually does while you're at work is nap or make puns, he still makes you feel happier when he's there. Afterwards you went shopping for groceries, got yet another bottle of ketchup, nothing out of the ordinary.

However, things had started to change slightly when it was dinnertime. Sansy had barely touched his food, he wouldn't stop fidgeting and he didn't do alot except watch you eat, more precisely, he stared at your mouth. He seemed mesmerized by something, and a constant blush was present on his cheekbones.

"You alright there?" You said, concerned, after taking another bite.

"Yeah momma, it's nothing. I was just.. Getting distracted there." He turned away from you.

"You know if there is anything wrong you can tell me? After all it's unlike you not to touch any of your food. And I brought you so you could chose precisely your favorite kind of ketchup."

"I'm okay I promise mama. I just think my.. Huh.."

"Your...? "

"My.. Heat.. Might be coming soon that's all." He looked down.

How are you supposed to react to that stuff?

"O-oh.."

'Is that really the best I could come up with damnit I'm so dumb.'

"And huh.. Can you tell when it should come around? What should I do?" You were growing more concerned, he'd never gone into heat when he lived with you before.

"Well, it should come this week or so.. As for.. Helping.. Huh.." His blush grew stronger. Sansy looked like he was having an internal debate with himself.

"N-NEVERMIND. I can take care of that myself, I'm fine." He smiled. Man does he realize how fake it looks. But you trusted Sansy, he was often reserved to himself after all, you couldn't deny him that right. "Alright but if there's something you need my help with don't hesitate to ask." 

The rest of the evening was spent in the most awkward silence. You two finished eating quietly, even if he barely did so much as taking a bite. Afterwards instead of sitting on your shoulder like he usually does, Sans sat on the couch, a bit farther away from you while you both watched the TV. You were determined to fix this by tomorrow, to make him comfortable and make things right even if he did not want you to help, that doesn't mean you can't bring support.

That night Sans snuggled up to you as usual, although.. It felt like his body was warmer, was it? It was probably your imagination. 

Sleep overtook you soon enough and brought you in the sweet depths of unconsciousness. As for Sansy however, that was a whole different story. He wouldn't stop squirming and trying to get into a more comfortable position to take away the warmth surrounding him. Sansy could feel the magic pulsating through him and the tingling sensation of arousal growing stronger as he felt your soft skin pressed against him.  
'Mama's so soft.. So warm.. So.. O-Oh stars.' He panted softly, feeling his magic forming a certain organ necessary during his heat. And now pressing up against you. 'Mommy.. Oh stars I'm sorry I need to.' He groaned.

\--------------------------------

You woke up, and stared at your alarm clock, unsure what woke you up, 2 AM? Really? 

Soon your body came to it's senses, and you started feeling something pressing against your thighs, and the sound of soft panting. Confused, you sat up and pulled the blankets off of you.

"M-mama! Oh stars I'm sorry.. I-"

The sight in front of you was anything but something Sansy should feel sorry for. There he was, your lazy, punny bitty, biting down on the fabric of your panties to keep himself quiet as he thrusted and rutted against your privates. He was drooling and his eyes were half lidded as he stared up at you, guilty, but unable to stop himself.

"I-If you want me to mama I can just leave" He sounded sad, and yet his tone was wavering with arousal.

"N-No don't!" He looked almost surprised. "I told you I wanted to help you, and now I know you can't deny you need me to help." You gently picked him up, a moan leaving him at your soft touch. "And.. Don't think I didn't notice the way you started at my lips and wet mouth during dinnertime, sweetie." You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue at him lewdly. His mouth hung open. He never knew you could be that bold, or that dirty. And yet the thought of it only made his heat-driven arousal spike up. "Please mama, do it." He quietly growled. That was the only answer you needed, you brought his small body to your mouth and decided to put his feet and lower legs into your mouth, at how sensitive his body had became, he squirmed and his panting became louder. Seeing as he wasn't objecting to any of it, you pushed him inside further, his feet nearly reaching the back of your mouth as he softly moaned from how close you were to his pelvis, just a little more and he could..  
Fuck his look of desperation was amazing, it sparked a fire within you and you made sure to burn every little bit of his face at that moment into your mind. Cyan-tinted liquid, which you assumed was drool began leaking from the corners of his mouth, had his teeth gotten sharper? "Mama, please for the love of fuck.. I want it. Please just let me feel ya." His tone was deeper than usual.   
Staring straight into his awaiting, desperate pupils, you pushed him in. He let out a deep gasp, followed by a long moan as you almost gagged from his feet pressing against the back of your throat. "Oh fuck.. Mama's.. Mouth. It feels so good." He groaned, sounding more and more primal by the second. But you decided that his reaction weren't to your taste quite yet. Unexpectedly to him, your tongue spread his legs into your mouth and began pressing, twisting and curling on him, lapping up any cum he would let out. When you wouldn't busy yourself licking at him, you would suck on him, or make swallowing motions with your throat to make him feel even better. Tears leaked from his eyes, and drool from his mouth. "Yes yes yesss... Mommy please right there.. Thats so fucking good." He moaned, losing his mind by the second. Giving his pelvis a long lick, you pulled away. His pelvis and legs slid out of your mouth with ease, connected to your lips by several strings of wet saliva and cyan cum. 

"Now then, would you do what you left off at earlier? Don't mind me, I'll enjoy it." You smirked, laying back. Sans was usually so lazy and awkward, but his natural urges were all he could think of, and the fertile sent of your arousal was driving him insane. The only words he could think of were 'Breed, mate, fuck, mommy'. His cock was swelling up again and his need arose even more.

And as soon as laid back, panties off, legs closed, there he was, on your warm flesh, thrusting his cock down on slit and in the space between your thighs. You desperatly wanted to help him, and you would even if that meant letting him spend the entire night releasing his urges to breed on you. As a matter of fact, something about that word turned you on, alot,  
Breeding. Something so primal and instinctive. So wild, so rough.   
He rutted his cock between the soft flesh of your thighs and came again, one long time. His cum pouring out just like his moans. You thighs and pussy felt sticky, wet, maybe filthy even. But you couldn't care less. Because by the crazed expression on his face, the drool dripping from his mouth, and the smell of his musk, you knew this night would be very, very long.


End file.
